witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Keira Metz
Keira Metz |image = tw3 journal keira.png |affiliations = Foltest's Royal Council Lodge of Sorceresses |profession = Mage King Foltest's advisor |abilities = Magic (Illusion) |Race = Human |gender = Female |Eyecolor = Hazel |Haircolor = Blonde |family = |nationality = |voice = Katie McGuinness |appearsin = Books: Games: (mentioned) |partner = Lambert (dependent)}} }} Keira Metz 'of Carreras was a sorceress and former advisor to King Foltest of Temeria, a role that had also been held by Triss Merigold and Fercart. She was fond of luxury, despised the dirtiness of the outdoors, and was rather eccentric in nature. Biography In 1267 Keira was serving as King Foltest's advisor when she and other mages in the North learned some of their fellow mages were planning to betray the Brotherhood of Sorcerers for Nilfgaard. Armed with this information, a conclave was called on Thanedd Island under the pretense of figuring out what they should do in regards to their positions as advisors to various rulers. In reality, Keira along with several others, including Philippa Eilhart and Sabrina Glevissig, planned a coup of their own to try and prevent the Nilfgaard supporters from putting their coup into play first. When she attended the banquet the night before the conclave, she met Geralt, who'd been brought along by Yennefer, and the two conversed for a bit, with the witcher joking that he had created the caviar illusion and her noting she didn't want to drink as she planned "to get pregnant tonight" before Marti Södergren butted in and the trio discussed trivial matters before Keira walked off to talk with other mages there. However, Keira's real reason for not wanting to drink that night was to prevent herself from falling asleep. While everyone else headed off to bed, the Northern supporters planned to stay awake to arrest the traitors. As dawn approached, they made their move and Keira, with assistance from Sigismund Dijkstra and some of his Redanian soldiers, began to apprehend the traitors. As they were in the process of capturing Artaud Terranova, Geralt stumbled upon them but the soldiers held him off while Terranova was handcuffed, but not before the mage insulted Keira who, in turn, punched him with a weapon straight to the face. On seeing Geralt, she demanded that they guard him and hurried off before returning with Detmold, wondering what to do about the witcher. After deciding Philippa could decide, the two mages then hurried off to continue the arrests. A short time later, Keira and Radcliffe apprehended Francesca Findabair and Fercart and brought them to where the rest of the supporters were waiting before moving them to Garstang. However, the plan soon fell apart and a battle erupted between the two sides in Garstang. Keira had been overpowered by them and Terranova proceeded to throw her out of a window but Geralt, who'd been on his way into the tower to find Yennefer, happened to be just below and she instead landed on the witcher. Suffering from a broken leg and ribs, Keira had Geralt carry her so she could show him the way in, meanwhile explaining all that had transpired right before the fight broke out. Keira managed to survive despite her wounds and later became one of the youngest members of the newly formed Lodge of Sorceresses a few weeks later. Keira Metz was mentioned in a conversation with Cynthia (Iorveth's path). Also her name was one of the names that ambassador Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen listed as a member of the Lodge of Sorceresses, who were accused of being behind the deaths of both Demavend and Foltest. She was condemned to death with the other members of the Lodge. In ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Keira Metz was in hiding, fearing the wrath of the witch hunters. She was first encountered while pretending to be a witch in the village of Midcopse. After spotting Geralt outside her cottage, Keira retreated to a secret, magically-generated chamber. She called out to Geralt from the top of a magic bath, and, when he arrived, coyly presented the witcher with a view of her nude form. Throughout her involvement in The Witcher 3, Keira kept up a subtle, sexually-charged rapport with Geralt. In combat, Keira made use of her air magic, utilizing lightning bolts and levitation spells to battle multiple enemies. Sells While Keira was in Velen, she acted like an alchemy shopkeeper and would buy and sell related items: * sells every diagram for every runestone and glyph in the base game (from lesser to greater) * sells every type of runestone and glyph in the base game (1 of each) * sells a Potion of Clearance * sells Manuscript page: Beast oil * sells Manuscript page: Northern wind * sells Formula: Quebrith * various alchemy ingredients Journal entry :Geralt first met Keira Metz when she literally dropped on top of him out of nowhere. During the infamous coup on Thanedd Island, Keira was defenestrated and nearly landed right on the witcher's head. The next time Geralt saw her, in the swamps of Velen, was shocking in a different way - the luxury-loving sorceress was the last person he expected to see in such a grim and barren place. :Geralt later learned the reason for this, and Keira's fate gave him ample fodder for contemplating the cruel whimsies of the wheel of fortune. Once the esteemed advisor to the now late King Foltest, she had been chased out of Temeria when she lost that ruler's trust. Later she joined the Lodge of Sorceresses, which earned her the hatred of Redania's king and Nilfgaard's emperor alike. Because of this, she had gone deep undercover, posing as a cunning woman, a village witch of sorts, deep in the Velen boondocks. It was not at all difficult to tell that she despised every minute of this. :Keira then asked Geralt for another favor: lifting the curse from the tower of Fyke Isle. Curses and favors being what Geralt does best, he obliged. :Keira had never stopped longing for the luster of life at a royal court. Thatch-roofed huts could hardly compare to elegant ballrooms and palace gardens. One day she decided to organize an interlude from Velen's grim atmosphere by treating herself to a sumptuous meal. :'''If Geralt does not sleep with Keira: ::Acquiring the refined ingredients proved less trouble than finding an appropriate dinner partner - that is, until Geralt showed up. The witcher gladly accepted the sorceress' invitation for dinner - but showing unusual restraint, turned down her other, decidedly unambiguous propositions. :If Geralt does sleep with Keira: ::Acquiring the refined ingredients proved less trouble than finding an appropriate dinner partner - that is, until Geralt showed up. The witcher gladly accepted the sorceress' invitation - and continued saying yes all evening. :Sadly, an evening that started out so nicely ended quite unfortunately for the witcher. Keira put him to sleep with a secretly-cast spell. Clearly, she wanted to hide something from him... :It turned out that Keira had played the witcher like a well-tuned harp, strumming all the right chords to keep him occupied while she stole the mage Alexander's notes from Fyke Isle. She was planning to use the notes as a bargaining chip while making a deal with Radovid. His plague research could be her ticket back to life without lice, ticks and omnipresent filth. :If Geralt refuses to let Keira go to Radovid: ::Keira was determined to get her way, but Geralt could not allow her to carry out her plans. Both refused to budge, leading to a fight in which Keira Metz lost her life. :If Geralt convinces Keira to go to Kaer Morhen: ::In the end Geralt succeeded in squelching Keira's mad plan to bargain with a man whose favorite negotiating tools were red-hot pincers and burning pyres. Keira changed her destination from Oxenfurt to the decidedly safer confines of Kaer Morhen. ::During the battle for Kaer Morhen Keira fought bravely against Eredin's minions and saved Lambert from certain death. ::Later it turned out that fighting side by side had forged a bond between Keira and Lambert and they decided to continue developing it after the battle was over. This confirmed my theory that witchers and sorceresses clearly share some mystical mutual attraction. :If Geralt let Keira go parley with Radovid: ::Though her planned move was as stupid as it was risky, Keira was deaf to all Geralt's arguments. In the end he had to admit he had no right to stop her, and so Keira left, taking Alexander's notes with her. Associated quests * Hunting a Witch * Wandering in the Dark * Magic Lamp * An Invitation from Keira Metz * A Towerful of Mice * A Favor for a Friend * For the Advancement of Learning * A Final Kindness (dependent) * The Battle of Kaer Morhen (dependent) * Blood on the Battlefield (dependent) Trivia * If Geralt let Keira go to Radovid, her body can be recovered later with Triss. After taking it down from a stake, Triss will sit for a moment with her dead friend's body in a similar position to Michangelo's famous sculpture, Pietà, in which the Virgin Mary holds Jesus' body after it was taken down from the cross. Notes *In , it's speculated that it's either Philippa or Keira that spoke to Triss Merigold through a mirror while Geralt was unconscious. * Geralt can fight and kill Keira in an attempt to stop her from handing Alexander's research notes to Radovid as a bargaining chip to save her life and return her to luxury. ** If you kill Keira, she will not be available for Brother In Arms: Velen later in the storyline. * Geralt can convince Keira to go to Kaer Morhen instead of stopping her or allowing her to go to Radovid. * In , there is a Gwent card despicting her in the Northern Realms deck. Videos File:The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_-_Conclusion_3_-_Fate_of_Keira_Metz_-_A_New_Friend File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Conclusion 3 - Fate of Keira Metz - A Savage End File:Keira Metz Romance and Sex Gallery KeiraMetz.jpg Keira_executed.png|Keira executed by Radovid Keira_and_Lambert.png|Keira and Lambert traveling together Tw3 cardart northernrealms keira metz.png|Keira's gwent card art Keira_Metz_Gwent_standalone_card_art.jpeg|Gwent standalone card art External links * ar:كيرا ميتز de:Keira Metz es:Keira Metz it:Keira Metz pl:Keira Metz pt-br:Keira Metz ru:Кейра Мец uk:Кейра Мец zh:凯拉·迈兹 Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters